Our happy ending - Ezria
by Ceis
Summary: Aria had just broken up with Liam and decided to give her relationship with Ezra a new chance when he has to leave Rosewood due to work. When he comes back they decide to meet up in his apartment and watch movies just like before, little does Aria know that Ezra stayed up every night on his trip to make sure the night would be perfect nor that this night would change her life 4ever


Candles were lightened everywhere in the tiny apartment above The Brew and the lamps were dimmed. On the coffee table a big bouquet of red roses where placed and on the brown leather couch a very nervous, yet excited, Ezra was sitting. He had been out of town for a couple of days and therefore he hadn't seen Aria in a while. They had planned to have a cozy night at his place watching old movies just like they had always done back in the days before she moved to Boston, little did Aria know that this night was not going to be like any of the other black and white movie nights. Ezra fingered on the black velvet box in his hand while once again getting over the words in his head. Every night when he were away he had stayed awake and planned out just what he wanted to tell her and how he was going to drop the question.

The sound of a knock on the door caused Ezra to fast hide the box in his pocket of his jeans and hurry to answer it. Even though they had made sure to talk to each other every night over the phone he had missed her like crazy, missed being able to touch her and see beautiful face.

She was wearing one of his black t-shirts and over that a tight highwasted skirt with leopard pattern and in her hand she had a bunch of black and white movies. Ezra had asked her to bring some for them to watch, just to not make her suspect anything.

"Hi" He greeted while embracing her.

"I have missed you so much" She responded breathing in his scent. She truly had, every night for the past few days she had been lying awake alone in her bed in one of his t-shirts wondering what he was doing at that exact minute.

"I have missed you too" he looked deep into her hazel colored eyes seeing them sparkle from the touch of his fingers putting her brown hair behind her ears so that he could see her entire face. They stood there for a minute, happy to finally be together again.

They walked through the apartment together until they finally reached the couch. Aria looked around her, taking in every little centimeter of the decorated room.

"Have you done all of this?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I want this night to be really perfect"

And with that he was down on one knee in front of the coffee table taking her small hands in his.

" _Aria Montgomery, One of the things I adore about you is your huge heart, even when people have let you down you always give them a second chance, you believe that people can change and you always see the best in every human being. You are also the bravest person I have ever met and the most supportive and compassionate. When I didn't have the energy to continue the book you pushed me forward, you helped me do the heavy lifting, that's another thing I love about you – You don't fare challenges, you always do the best out of a bad situation and when people are too weak to stand on their own legs you help them up and help them walk until they are able to stand by them self._

 _When I first met you, you were this interesting girl two bar chairs away from me who lit up the entire room when she entered it with her beautiful features. I remember how impressed I were when you told me you were a writer and I will never forget the anger and fear that ran through my body when you were kidnapped and I thought that I would never get a chance to see you again. I will never forget how stunning you looked in your red dress at our first date nor how beautiful you were at the ice ball and I will absolutely never forget the smile on your face at the art gallery when they were showing your work – I were so proud of you and I could truly see how happy you were. I'm honored and so grateful that you let me share these moments with you, that you let me be a part of your life._

 _Aria, I want you to be the first one I see when I wake up in the morning and the one I kiss goodnight before I go to bed at night, I want to wake up to the sight of you in my yellow t-shirt everyday for the rest of my life!_

 _There is many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you! With you by my side the book about my life will have a happy ending._

 _You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Will you let me be the one?"_

He released her hands for a moment and pulled out the velvet box from his pocket and opened it revealing a silver ring with a tiny silver plate on top of it and on the plate a light purple stone were placed.

" _Aria Montgomery, will you do me the honor to be my wife?"_

Her hands had now drifted off to dry the tears that was falling down her cheeks, she smiled and tried to speak but all that came out was a weak "yes"

He got up and placed the ring on her finger and before he knew it her lips were on his, he had finally found his match and this time he wouldn't ever let her go again.

 **Okay so a little Ezria proposal story, hope y'all liked it! Please tell me what you think! xx**


End file.
